Together Forever
by Jack4Kate
Summary: Jate.In this story Kate isn't a fugitive and this story isn't like it is in Lost.Bits of it is.ONESHOT


Jack walked into the airport and he saw a woman screaming at a man. "Just leave me alone,Phil I hate you, you tried to kill me twice for gods sake,you are a nutter !" shouted Kate. Just then the man pushed Kate back to a wall by her stomach. "Don't you ever call me names again otherwise I will kill you," warned Phil. "Hey get off of her," said Jack pushing Phil out of the way. "Don't push me mate," said Phil pushing Jack and punching him. Kate went in the middle of them both so she was protecting Jack. "Stop, just leave him alone,"shouted Kate but Phil punched her which made her fall back,thankfully Jack catched her before she hit the ground. "Kate i'm sorry,please forgive me, you got in the way?" asked Phil. "No not in a million years,i'm going on that plane whether you like it or not," answered Kate standing back up and walking over to the seats and sitting down, when Jack walked over to Kate she had her head in her hands. "Hey,i'm Jack are you ok?" asked Jack putting his hand on Kates back. "Kate,yeah i'm fine,I just came to Australia to get away from him and he always seems to find me," replied Kate sitting up squashing Jacks hand which was still on her back. "What happened?" asked Jack freeing his hand. "When we were in LA, we started arguing,I told him it was over and he didn't like it, so he stabbed me twice,I was in hospital for three weeks,a week after I got out of hospital he run me over,so I spent a month in hospital. Two weeks later I left for Sydney Australia, a week after I arrived he knocked on my hotel room door and threatened me,I called security and they took him to the police,two days later I heard they released him,I bought a ticket to LA and left," explained Kate. "I'm sorry,i'm going to LA to,where's your seat?" asked Jack. "42F what about you?" asked Kate turning to look at Jack. "32A shame, we could of chatted some more," replied Jack. "We will,heres my number," said Kate passing Jack a piece of paper. "Thanks," said Jack. "No problem,I've got to check in so i'll see you later, I'll know i'm safe now that I met you," said Kate before walking off. "I'll call you!" shouted Jack. This made Kate turn around and smile and she turned back around and walked off.

Seven hours later on the plane they hit turbulence,Kate was absaloutely terrified but she knew one thing that it will all be over soon. She kept saying that in her head wishing it will come to and end sooner. Five minutes later the plane crashed onto an island,and Kate was shot through the air and landed in the jungle. When she woke up a few minutes later,she got up slowly and realised her hands were bleeding,she started walking through the jungle,when she came to a clearing she saw a man who looked familiar kneeling there looking at her with his top off. "Kate can you help me?" asked Jack. "Jack,sure I will what do I need to do?" asked Kate. "Sew me up,i've got a cut on my back. I'm a doctor but I can't reach it, will you do it please?" asked Jack. "Yeah of course I will," replied Kate walking over to Jack and got to work. "I'm glad I found you Jack," said Kate. "I'm glad you found me to and thanks for what you said in the airport,that you know your going to be safe now you know me," thanked Jack. "No problem,I meant every word," replied Kate. Once Kate had finished Jack turned to look at Kate, "Thanks Kate," thanked Jack. "No problem," said Kate wiping her hands on her jeans. When she looked back up at Jack and he was smiling at her. He leaned in and started kissing her. After a couple of minutes Kate broke the the kiss and stood up. "Kate what's wrong?" asked Jack standing up. "I can't do this i'm sorry," replied Kate and ran off. Jack just stood there watching her run away from him.

The next day Jack saw Kate getting some water and putting it in her backpack and he walked over to her. "Kate we need to talk?" asked Jack. "I can't i'm going on a hyke," answered Kate. "Where you going?" asked Jack. "To look for the cockpit," answered Kate. "Who you going with?" asked Jack. "No one," replied Kate. "Then i'm coming with you," said Jack. "Your choice," said Kate walking off towards the jungle.

"Kate stop we need to talk," said Jack grabbing Kates' arm to stop her when they came to an open field. "I told you I can't," answered Kate trying to free herself from Jacks grip but he wouldn't let go. "Jack let go of me," said Kate. "No we need to talk and we're not going anywhere until we do," said Jack sitting down on the grass. "I don't want to," said Kate sitting down on the grass but not looking at him. "Kate why did you run from me?" asked Jack turning Kates head with his hand. "I ran because I only just met you and it was just too soon,I-I was afraid," answered Kate releasing her head from Jacks hand and started playing with the grass. "Why are you afraid?" asked Jack moving closer to her. "In case I get hurt," answered Kate turning to look at Jack. "I won't hurt you,I thought you knew that," said Jack. "I do,I just think it's too soon to start a relationship," admitted Kate. "Oh right," said Jack rubbing his head with his hand. "That dosn't mean I don't want us to be together but not yet ok,i'm not ready?" asked Kate. "Ok," answered Jack looking at his lap with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" asked Kate. "Nothing, I just thought you like me in that way," answered Jack looking up at Kate. "I do,ok just forget what I said,i've changed my mind," said Kate leaning in to kiss Jack but he turned his head so she got his cheek. "Jack what's wrong?" asked Kate looking a bit embarssed. "You can't just say that your not ready to be with me yet and then just suddenly change your mind Kate, let's just find the cockpit," answered Jack and stood up and walked off followed by Kate.

Two days later they found the transeiver and Kate,Sayid,Sawyer,Shannon,Boone and Charlie were planning on going in the jungle to find higher ground. Kate walked up to Jack to tell him even though he wasn't talking to her,she thought he ought to know anyway. "Um Jack,I'm going on a hyke," informed Kate. "Kate,please if I agree for us to talk,will you not go please?" asked Jack. "Go on a hyke with Sawyer or talk to you(when she said go on a hyke with Sawyer she put her left arm up,when she said talk to Jack she put her right arm up and then she started waving them around)I think i'll choose you," answered Kate which made Jack laugh. After Kate told Sayid thatshe wasn't going she ran over to Jack and sat down next to him out of breath."Never make me run that fast again unless you've got a serius good reason," gasped Kate. "Ok,now let's talk,Kate I want us to be together but I don't want you to force yourself to be with me," explained Jack. "I'm won't force myself to be with you Jack,it's just before I was confused but then I remembered that I feel safe around you,and I didn't feel safe with Phil, with Phil I never knew what he was going do to me next,and he put me in hospital twice and i've got scars on my stomach and back to show that I can't forget,but with you I know with you i'll be safe,and you won't hurt me and you'll be able to make me forget about what happenned with Phil," explained Kate. "Kate i'm sorry, lets just be friends and we can get to know each other more before we be a couple is that ok?" asked Jack patting Kate on the back.Which made Kate jump. "Jack did I mention that I gor run over?" asked Kate. "Yeah why?" asked Jack. "Well the car hit my back and your kinda hitting the bruise," explained Kate. "Oops sorry can I check if it's ok?" asked Jack. "Yeah sure," replied Kate turning around and lifting up her top to show Jack the bruise. "Ouch,whats the purple scratch going from your site to your stomach?" asked Jack. "That's the scar where I got stabbed," explained Kate. "I think we know enough about each other,so if you want we can be a couple?" asked Jack. "Yeah sure," replied Kate putting her top back down.


End file.
